The present disclosure relates to computer systems, and more specifically, to managing companionship data.
Some people would benefit from having more interactions with family members and friends. Interacting with family members and friends may have positive health and emotional benefits. For example, a nursing home resident may be happier when they have a phone conversation with a son. For another example, an Alzheimer's patient may have cognitive benefits from being visited regularly by friends.